Nui No Kata
Nui No Kata (縫の方, Nui no kata) is Daigo Kagemitsu's former wife and also the mother of Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru. Due to her betrayal towards Kagemitsu and her land, She is the tritagonist of the series. Appearance She is a tall and beautiful woman and bears a resemblance to her eldest son, Hyakkimaru. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Like her son, Hyakkimaru, she has a thin eyebrows. She wears a pink kimono with a yellow sash and a green flower-patterned robe. Personality Unlike her husband, Nui is, overall, a kind, selfless, passionate and loving woman who despises the idea of using violence for solutions. Since the day she lost Hyakkimaru when her husband abandoned him, Nui is extremely miserable and has been praying constantly in regret, hoping to be forgiven by the gods and for her eldest son's safety everyday. Although she loves her family, Nui is traumatized by the loss of her eldest son and feels guilty for not being able to save him when he was abandoned. Her non-stop prayer led her other son, Tahomaru believe that she does not love him, or care about him. After Hyakkimaru's abandoned, Nui suffered so much pain when her husband, Kagemitsu Daigo abused her for her still feeling attachments for Hyakkimaru. She has deepest love for her eldest son, Hyakkimaru, and considers him to be her only true family. She always loves her son and does not care of him being deform. Her love for Hyakkimaru is strong and cannot be broken even if anyone tries such as being abused mentally by Kagemitsu. She shown shocked face when seeing her son. She has a motherly affections to Hyakkimaru by addressing him as "son" (坊や, Bōya). She has no problem exposing the truth to his son about Kagemitsu who was responsible for abandoning him and betrayed her husband. Her sufferings has caused her son, Hyakkimaru to kill Kagemitsu. After learning that Hyakkimaru is still alive, Nui felt relieved and attempted to confront her husband to not kill him. Failing to do so, Nui sacrificed herself for Hyakkimaru's sake. In Episode 22, It assumed that Nui has betrayed her family and land by escaping with Dororo to meet up with her lovable son, Hyakkimaru and divorced her marriage connection with Kagemitsu. Plot Episode 1 Sixteen years ago, while Nui no Kata was giving birth to Hyakkimaru, her husband, Kagemistu Daigo, forged a pact with 48 (12 in the 2019 anime) demons in the Hall of Hell. After the contract was complete, a lightning struck at the newborn baby. Many parts of the baby were taken by the demons after a lightning struck, leaving only a crippled, helpless body. Under the Goddess of Mercy's protection, no one died during the incident. Despite their newborn's horrific appearance, Nui loved him regardless. However soon the child was ripped away from her hands and set adrift on the river to be abandoned. Since that day, Nui had been praying for forgiveness and her newborn's safety. Episode 3 Flashing back into a year after the incident, Nui gave birth to her second son, Tahomaru. Five years later, when Tahomaru was a child, she did not pay much attention due to her constant prayer to the headless statue which made the child suspicious. Episode 5 Nui approaches Daigo after learning about the drought and compares it to the tragic events that have occurred on their lands in the past. She believes that the state of their domain would not last long and will crumble any day. Episode 6 Nui overhears the conversation between Tahomaru and Daigo, which involves her son desperately wanting to participate in the war. She kindly advises Tahomaru, however ending up hearing her son's true feelings about her lack of care towards him. Episode 11 She finally learned that her eldest son, Hyakkimaru was still alive and felt so relieved of his survival. Episode 12 After seeing her abandoned son for the first time after sixteen years, Nui confronts Daigo to not kill him, but was powerless to do anything and left at the mansion while the war is going on. She then took a steed and arrived at the scene when Tahomaru was defeated by Hyakkimaru. She exposed the truth of Kagemitsu Daigo's land and plead her son for forgiveness. Nui consequently stabbed herself with a dagger and offered herself as a sacrifice to the demons. The last banmon wall collapsed right after her sacrifice, which resulted Daigo and his troops to retreat. Episode 13 Nui survived but breathing hardly after stabbing herself. Episode 22 It's Preview shown, Nui betrayed her husband and divorced her marriage ties by escaping with Dororo in search for Hyakkimaru. Relationship Kagemitsu Daigo Despite being married, Nui was abused and disrespected by her abusive ex-husband, Kagemitsu because their eldest son was still alive when Kagemitsu abandoned him. Like her eldest son, Hyakkimaru, she is meant nothing to Kagemitsu. As she told Hyakkimaru the entire truth and committed suicide, Kagemitsu doesn't hesitate until the Banmon collapse as a result of her sacrifice. In Episode 22, She divorced her marriage ties and betrayed her husband by escaping with Dororo which Daigo attempted to used the child as hostage to lure Hyakkimaru. Hyakkimaru Nui has a deepest love for her beloved eldest son, Hyakkimaru and considered him as her only true family. During his birth, no matter what his appearance may be, she always loves him. When Kagemitsu abandoned Hyakkimaru, Nui became so miserable and guilt when she couldn't protected him and leaving herself suffered the same pain as Hyakkimaru does when Kagemitsu abused her. She worshipped the goddess of mercy for Hyakkimaru's safety. After learning her son is alive, she felt relieved. After seeing her son, Nui addressed him as "Son" (坊や, Bōya) in returned Hyakkimaru hold a great love for his mother by addressing her as mama (おかあちゃん, Okaa-chan). After Hyakkimaru defeated Tahomaru, Nui revealed the entire truth of Kagemitsu's true nature of his abandonment and stabbed herself for her forgiveness and love to her son causing Hyakkimaru to be horrified. Her suffering has caused Hyakkimaru to resent his father as he vowed to kill Kagemitsu for abandoned him and abused Nui. Tahomaru Despite being mother and son, Nui simply ignored every attentions Tahomaru given her due to her focusing her attentions for Hyakkimaru. This led Tahomaru to be suspicious about her secret about his brother. She shows little to no care for him but wasn't cruel to him. Tahomaru believed that she has no love for him and doesn't care about him. After she stabbed herself for her love and forgiveness to Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru became horrified. When she woke up, Tahomaru doesn't seemed to care about her and focus on his missions. Dororo In Episode 22, Nui No Kata met Dororo and escaped from her land and met up with Hyakkimaru. Navigation Category:Female Category:Humans